


The Hunchback Duke of Gloucester

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [13]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the decisive victory over Warwick and the Lancastrians, King Edward IV had to make an arrangement for Lady Anne Neville, whose hand was sought by his youngest brother Richard Duke of Gloucester. However, to his surprise, Lady Anne Neville stubbornly refused to marry his brother, giving the reason that "he [Gloucester] has uneven shoulders". To teach her a lesson, Edward IV vowed to marry off to the very first man who came to Court on Yuletide celebrations.</p><p>On the first day of Yuletide celebration, a beggar came to the court - long hair covering half of his face, with a hunchback and a withered arm...</p><p>Based on the Fairy Tale "King Thrushbeard".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ 1471, Windsor Castle _

In his study, King Edward IV buried himself into works. He had won his decisive victory over Warwick and the Lancastrians, but the battles continued.

Battles at home.

First, it was his two younger brothers, George of Clarence and Richard of Gloucester. The two fought like when they were children. Richard and George used to share a bed and fought over blankets and space. After growing up, George and Richard continued to be at odds with each other. Richard hated George for joining Warwick's side against them while George was angry with Richard's most recent proposal: to marry Lady Anne Neville, the younger daughter of Warwick and his ward. King Edward had nothing against the union between Lady Anne Neville and his youngest brother. He held no grudge against the young woman, whom he had always been fond of and pitied on. His mother, the proud Cecily Neville Duchess of York, constantly wrote to him and asked about Lady Anne's well being. The poor child, as the Duchess called her, was abandoned in the battlefield with the enemies; she had lost everyone and everything.

To his surprise, Lady Anne Neville rejected the marriage proposal from Richard, who tried to call on her.

Either she was too ill or too tired, she refused to even see him or talk to him. 

Richard had tried but no avail. He didn't have much time either, for he had to be in the battlefield again at the Scottish border. Before his departure, he begged Edward to see that Lady Anne would not be married off to someone else or ended up harmed. 

And then George came to him and asked him to tell Richard to stay away from Anne Neville, for his pursue was causing her much grief and ailing her health.

Just as things could not get any worse, his wife and Queen Elizabeth Woodville walked in on him while he was making love with Jane Shore. The Queen was expecting a child and her mother's was dying. All of these factors made her tearful and angry. 

He just finished the wars in the battlefield; now he had to face the battles at home.

A jealous, expecting wife; two fighting brothers; a stubborn sister-in-law; and a nagging mother who wanted to know everything.

A letter came to him, written by Lady Anne Neville herself, asking him to grant her her rightful share of Beauchamp inheritance and independence. She was now a widow and came to age, she wrote, and thus she should be living in her own mansion and having her own lands; she promised that she would always be his humble, loyal servant and that she never sided with the enemy despite being forced to marry Edward of Lancaster; she begged him to approve her choice to not remarry and remain a widow. 

While reading the letter, his mother the formidable Duchess Cecily of York came to see him.

Putting the letter down, he went to his mother and kissed her hand.

"Lady Mother," he greeted.

Duchess Cecily gave him a smile. "You fare well?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And Elizabeth?" 

"She is well," King Edward said. "And she is with child again."

Duchess Cecily said nothing to that. Personally, she was never fond of this Elizabeth Woodville; but that woman did prove to be fertile, like her mother Duchess of Bedford who had fourteen children. Her family sided with the King despite their unpopularity. The King's mother could never see herself warming up to the Woodvilles, however, she did learn to accept them. After all, she would not want to see another civil war that tear her family apart.

"What is your plan with Lady Anne?" Duchess Cecily asked her son, taking out a read letter. "She has written to me, asking me to speak on her behalf."

"She has written to me as well," King Edward said with amusement. "Asking me to grant her independence and not forcing her to remarry."

"Are you forcing her against her will?" Duchess Cecily asked. "The child is now a widow, and it is her choice whether or not she shall marry again."

"But to not see her marry off, the girl will remain a dangerous target," King Edward explained his reason. "Yes, it's true that by the law she shall inherit the Beauchamp estate. However, she is still a Lancastrian widow. If we don't marry her to someone our side, I'm afraid that the Lancastrians...the Beauforts..." He gave his mother a look.

"Very well then," Duchess Cecily nodded. "I am thinking what you are thinking. The poor child and Dickon should be a good match."

"Dickon has been asking her hand, but Lady Anne refused to see him."

"Are you sure that is the truth?" Duchess Cecily asked. "Lady Anne is living under the watch of her sister and George. These letters may be forced and written under pressure. You and I both know what George is capable of. It's unthinkable that a Neville girl could be this stupid by refusing a marriage that can restore her status in Court and provide her safety and protection." She paused and then suggested, "Why don't you summon the girl and see what she can say for herself, without the presence of her sister or George?"

The King nodded in agreement.

***

"Lady Anne Neville!"

After her name was called, a slim but determined young woman walked into the throne room with her eyes on the ground. She curtsied very low before King Edward and Queen Elizabeth Woodville. Duchess Cecily was there as well, sat on a stool besides the King. Although Elizabeth Woodville outrank her, the Duchess' dignity and pride outshone the beautiful grey-eyed Queen. 

Anne may have been a fallen daughter and widow of traitors, but she maintained her dignity.

Duchess Cecily smiled.

_ She is a Neville. _

"Your Grace," she greeted as she rose.

King Edward stood and walked up to her. "Lady Anne, I have received your letter. You are asking me to grant you your share of Beauchamp estate and your independence, is this correct?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Anne replied without a hesitation.

"My brother, Richard the Duke of Gloucester is seeking your hand," the King went on and studied her reaction. "He is genuine and he has been asking after you."

Anne said nothing.

"I understand that you are now living as a ward to my brother George Duke of Clarence, under the care of your sister," the King continued. "And thus I am doubting your truthfulness in these letters since my brother George has frankly expressed his opposition to this marriage. Your sister and George are not here...perhaps now you can tell me what is exactly in your heart on this matter."

"My words are honest and sincere," Anne replied, to the King's surprise. "I wish to marry no other."

"By marrying my brother Richard will make you a royal duchess," the King reminded her. "No one will ever question your past again. My brother Richard trained under your father and lived under the same household with you."

"But I hardly know him," Anne replied. 

"As you hardly knew Lancaster but you still married him."

"I was under the force and pressure from my father," Anne said. "Had I had the choice, I would never have married him."

"You don't like my brother Richard?" the King asked.

"No, I don't."

Her answer surprised all three.

How could she be this picky in her current situation?

"If I were you," the icy Woodville Queen spoke. "I'd be more than happy to accept his hands. Richard of Gloucester is a loyal and honorable man."

Anne's eyes remained on the hard ground.

"What is exactly you are not satisfied with my brother?" The King asked.

"His...his shoulders are uneven," Anne replied slowly.

The King, the Queen, and the Duchess of York were out of words. 

***

After the King dismissed her, Anne walked down the hall looking at no one. 

"Anne?" A lady called her from the behind.

Anne turned around and found Duchess Cecily of York look at her with open arms.

Tears filled her eyes instantly. She ran to the Duchess and held her dearly. It had been too long since she met anyone this loving. Her Aunt Cis had adored her since she was a child and she still cared for her despite her father sided against the King. 

"Come Anne," the Duchess wiped her tears away and led her to her chambers.

***

"How could you let that Woodville woman outshone you?" the Duchess rebuked. "Even she knows better than rejecting my son Richard's offer?"

Anne only sat in silence.

"What is in your mind?" the Duchess pressed. "You are your father's daughter and you should've known better."

"I have made up my mind," Anne replied with determination. "No one is forcing me or pressuring me to say this, but I will never marry again."

"Why?"

"Because it's safer for me this way," Anne said. "As a married woman, I'd be a pawn, a property of a man-"

"And without a husband, who will be there for you? Who will protect you?"

"You have not remarried," Anne snorted.

The Duchess' face paled for a moment. Her husband's death was something she could never get over. 

"Because I have my sons," the Duchess replied harshly. "My son Edward was a grown man and I an old woman. Who would've want to marry an old woman like me? But you are different. You are young and only fifteen. As a widow, you have the fortune to marry a husband of your choice. My Dickon shall be good for you. He cares, always asking after you."

Anne looked away.

"Be aware there could be monstrous men who have their sight on your wealth," the Duchess warned. "They could use their ways for force you into a marriage against your will."

"Does it make a difference?" Anne said sadly. "Once you are married, everything will be done against your will. Either prince or pauper, marital life will be nothing except for misery."

She gave the Duchess a deep curtsey and left her presence.

Shaking her head, the Duchess mumbled, "Stupid girl..."

***

Anne kept her dignity as she walked out of the Windsor Castle. Once she climbed into the litter, she broke down. 

She remembered as a child, she and her sister Isabel had dreamed about their future husbands and their wedding day. How beautiful they'd look in their wedding attires and how handsome and charming their husbands will be. Reality proved them wrong. That dream was forever broken.

She had walked to the altar like a lamb led into the lion's den.

No, it shall not happen again.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Anne," a maid came to her chambers and curtsied. "Sir Francis Lovell called."

Anne ignored her and continued with her embroidery, with her back to the door and to the maid. 

A few squires came in, carrying one coffer after another. Finally, after all coffers were set on the ground, Sir Francis Lovell came in. He bowed deeply and said, "My Lady Anne, it's good to see you are well."

Anne continued to act as if he wasn't there.

"From My Lord Richard, His Grace the Duke of Gloucester," Francis went on. "These are your clothes and jewels, which you have lost in the battles. My lord Duke recognized them and asked me to deliver them to you."

Anne stopped for a moment, but then resumed her work.

"My Lady," Francis gave her one last bow and then retreated from her chamber.

Anne didn't even say "thank you" or show any gratitude.

Her nanny, Evelyn, saw it all. 

After Francis left, she went to Anne and lectured her as if she was an immature child.

"Anne, how could you?" Evelyn rebuked. "Sir Francis Lovell meant well, and look at this." She went to the coffers and opened them all. "These are yours. I remember this dress...The Duke of Gloucester, this is truly kind of him."

"He is only doing it for a show!" Anne said quickly, as if Evelyn knew nothing. "Who knows what really happened?"

Evelyn looked around. Seeing that they were alone, she whispered to Anne, "You are not just putting on an act to fool the Duke of Clarence, aren't you? If I were you, I'd be more than happy to accept the marriage offer from the Duke of Gloucester. After all, he is the one who can end your misery."

"No!" Anne said sharply. "The key to end all my misery is to have my lands and my fortune back. I need to be my own mistress, and have no master."

"Anne..." Evelyn did not know what to say.

"I am of age, and thus I have the right to choose my path," Anne said. "No one can force me against my will."

_ Not even the King. _

***

Anne's decision to not marry Richard was a surprise to George and Isabel as well. They had feared that Anne was more than willing to marry Richard and take half of the Beauchamp fortune with her. Without Richard by her side, no matter how hard she could try, she would never be able to walk away with her share of fortune. Neither was convinced, however, that Anne was truly rejecting Richard.

Maybe she had a secret plan of her own?

Was it all a facade?

Isabel came to see her sister, to seek the truth.

"Anne," Isabel began.

Anne was reading a book, did not look up.

"Anne," Isabel said again. "I know it's hard for you, but it's hard for me as well. We both grieve for our father, but only secretly. I am still your sister."

Anne acted as if she wasn't there.

"I see that you are rejecting Richard, but is it really what you want?" Isabel pressed, taking a seat next to Anne.

Closing her book, Anne said quietly, "It is not your concern. It's mine and mine alone."

"Anne, I am not here to argue with you," Isabel said. "If you do like Richard-"

"Trust me I don't!" Anne spat. "I don't like him nor do I care for him."

"The King is asking," Isabel said. "Duchess Cecily is too."

"Then let them," Anne said carelessly. "They have to lose interest, eventually."

"Anne..."

"Bella, why are you still here?" Anne ask evenly. "We both know that you are completely under the influence of your lord husband George the Duke of Clarence. Yes, the same man who betrayed and murdered our father. You are here to spy on me for your husband. You are doing a fine job and I have nothing to hide. You can tell your husband that I have no heart to marry his brother Richard, and nor will I remain under his control forever. The King will grant me my share of lands and fortune, and I will have nothing to do with him or his!"

She raised her voice, higher and higher.

"Anne!" Isabel tried to hush her, but Anne pushed her away.

"I am still the more fortunate one," Anne continued. "You may think that you are the victor, but you are not and never will be. I am luckier that my husband died and buried six feet under. I pray for you sister, that one day, you will bury your husband-"

Before she could finish, Isabel slapped her sharply across the face.

Anne fought back, and proved to be stronger as well.

Isabel ended up falling onto the ground, rubbing her face. Her ladies were shocked.

"Get out! All of you!" Anne cried bitterly.

***

Though far away in the battlefield, Richard never ceased to shower Anne his affections and care, which annoyed George. King Edward was on Richard's side, but Anne resisted. George's desire was either Anne remain as his ward or to be put in a nunnery and forfeit her fortune. Anne's request, to live alone, was not something the York brothers want to see; for different reasons though. 

All in all, until a decision was made - either Anne is married off or to take the veil - she would remain a problem at court.

Siding with Richard, King Edward decided to force her hand.

At least, for the sake of some peace and quiet.

He summoned Anne to court. Before the eyes of the entire court, he asked her, "Lady Anne, are you willing to marry my brother the Duke of Gloucester?"

"No," Anne answered without hesitation.

"My brother is an honorable man holding high positions in court," King Edward said, repressing his frustration. "He is wise and a fair prince. He is the Constable of England and I've made him the Lord of North. How can you refuse such a suitor?"

Hearing the words "Lord of North", Anne's heart was filled with anger.

Just as she had thought - Richard was using her to gain alliance.

_ His kindness...truly? _

"I refuse," Anne said loud and clear. "I have no desire to marry him and never will."

"But why?" King Edward demanded. "Tell me a good reason."

Licking her lips, Anne took a deep breath and said, "His shoulders are uneven...and thus makes him unattractive. I cannot conduct my marital duties with such a man."

Her words brought gasps and disbelief among the courtiers.

"Very well," King Edward finally showed his disapproval. Coldly, he said, "Lady Anne, if you were to refuse, then I will have to make other arrangements. Don't forget, you are a widow to Lancaster, and I cannot allow you to remain in court unmarried."

His words made Anne anxious for a moment, and she looked at the Queen and then onto the ground. 

"I stand by my decision," she declared.

***

Whatever was King Edward's plan for Anne, he did not say; but everyone knew it was coming.

Anne returned to Clarence's household and found nothing changed.

In her heart she was curious on exactly what was on King Edward's mind. She remembered how her father had been cautious of him.  _He may look like a sunny boy, but he isn't any less scheming than the French King Louis. He should not be underestimated for he always make sure he walks away a victor._

Anxiously, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

Months went by, and soon, it was Yuletide.

In a green gown, Anne went to the court as her sister Isabel's lady-in-waiting to join the twelve-days fest. Her presence attracted attentions. 

Music played and the King and Queen made their entrance. Anne made her curtsy behind Isabel. 

Jesters ran around to amuse the guests; fine wines and food were served. George enjoyed on goblet of wine after another. The King ate heartily. 

Anne ate very little. 

By observing the King's actions, Anne knew something was going to happen. 

Suddenly, the fest was interrupted. 

Music stopped. 

Everyone's attention was on the new guest who just entered the Great Hall.

A strange man, hunchback with a withered arm; his long black hair covered half of his face. His clothing was dirty and poor. Slowly, he sauntered before King Edward and knelt. "Your Grace, my King, I am your humble servant. Please, I beseech you, some food and fine wine. To show my gratitude, I shall sing for thy."

The King gave him a nod, and gestured the musicians.

The music played, and the hunchback man sang:

_ Sweet noble heart, pretty lady, _

_ I am wounded by love _

_ so that I am sad and pensive _

_ and have no joy or mirth _

_ for to you, my sweet companion _

_ I have thus given my heart. _

His voice was full of compassion. After he finished singing, everyone in the court applauded.

Standing up from his throne, King Edward declared, "You are a fine singer, and I am gong to bestow you food and fine wine. No, I am going to bestow you more than that. I am going to give you a wife." He turned and looked at Anne. "This is my poor cousin Lady Anne, and she has nowhere to go. I have made a vow to marry her to the first man who came to my court during the Yuletide fest. And that man is you."

Anne could not believe her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the hunchback stranger sang was from the troubadour "Dame, je suis cilz" (from "Mirror of Narcissus") written in 14th century.
> 
> You may have questions on what's really going to happen, but you'll see in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am going to give you a wife!" King Edward announced wholeheartedly. He stepped down from his throne and walked up to the beggar. Taking him by the hand, he led the beggar to Anne. "This is my poor cousin Lady Anne Neville. She has no father, no husband, but living under the roof of her sister the Duchess of Clarence. I am more than happy to see her settling down again, and I have made a vow to marry her to the first man who comes to my court on the first day of Yuletide. And here you are."

The beggar looked at Anne up and down.

He shook his head. "No."

"No?" King Edward was surprised. "You have no desire to marry this lady?"

"She's too frail," the beggar pointed out. "Only skins and bones. I need a wife who can do hard work and bear me children."

His words led to a roar of laughter.

"But where else can you get a wife? A man of your status?" King Edward laughed. "How old are you, lad?"

"Eighteen," the beggar replied.

"Eighteen...you are at the age," King Edward said. "Don't be too picky my friend. Often, marriage is now or never."

After a long debate, the beggar finally nodded.

"I refuse!" Anne objected determinedly, folding her arms. "I will not marry this man!"

"It is not up to you," King Edward said evenly.

"You are the King, and yet you are marrying a lady of my status to this...thing!" Anne was so disgusted by his looks and filthiness that she could not even go anywhere near him. 

"I _am_ the King," King Edward said nonchalantly. "And I have made a vow. A King must keep his words." He turned away from Anne and shouted. "A priest!"

A bishop walked out from the crowd and stepped in between Anne and the beggar.

Anne fearfully backed away, only to be blocked by the guards.

King Edward gave the guards a nod. Immediately, they grabbed Anne by the arms and ushered her towards the beggar and the bishop. Anne struggled, kicked, yelled, and tried to pull away. But no matter how hard she tried, her strength was no match to these men. Once Anne was before him, the bishop began the marital ceremony. 

"The holy matrimony!" The King announced, rising his goblet. "Of Lady Anne Neville, and-" 

He turned to the beggar; he didn't even know his name yet.

"-Septem!" The King finished his announcement after the beggar informed him his name in a whisper.

"Rings please," the bishop said.

Anne was relieved upon hearing that; A beggar could never afford rings.

The King removed a ring from his hand, handing it to the beggar. His mistress Jane Shore removed a ring from hers. 

Using all her strength, Anne tried to hold back her hand. The King grabbed her hand and forcefully placed the ring on her; then he pressed her hand into the hand of the beggar, or Septem.

The bishop quickly finished the ceremony.

Done.

Complete.

No turning back.

Lady Anne Neville was now married to a beggar named Septem.

"A toast! To Lady Anne Neville!" Then the King quickly corrected himself. "No! To Mistress Anne, wife of Septem!" 

Everyone in the court raised their goblet.

Anne only wished that it was a nightmare. She pinched herself over and over again. But it was all real.

"Now you may go," the King said, patting Septem on the shoulders. "There will be horses and litter that will bring you and your new wife to your home."

In other words, since Anne was a beggar's wife now, she was no longer suited to live in castle or in Clarence's household. She would follow the beggar - wherever he goes. 

Jubilant, Septem grabbed Anne by the wrist and pulling his reluctant wife behind him as he ran down the Great Hall.

With his hunchback and withered arm, Septem could barely walk properly.

***

Seeing the newly-wed off, the King resume the Yuletide fest as if nothing had happened. Isabel watched in disbelief, but there was nothing she could do. Her stubborn sister had incurred the King's wrath and thus got her punishment. She could only hope that Anne would not end up starving to death on the street. Everyone else was either humored or surprised or felt sorry for Anne. Yet again, it was Anne herself who objected the King's favorite brother, derided him for having uneven shoulders openly in court. 

She got what she deserved.

After the fest was over, King Edward saw the pregnant Queen to bed. Then, he went to his bedchamber, where his mistress Jane Shore was waiting for him. 

Once the chamber door was shut behind him, King Edward burst out laughing.

Jane Shore was puzzled. 

She watched as King Edward laughing with his back bent.

"Your Grace?"

Hearing Jane calling him, King Edward stopped laughing. Removing his doublet and shirt, the King went to Jane and kissed her hungrily. Unlike Queen Elizabeth, Jane was more soft and pliant. Slipping her dress and shift off her body. the King carried her to his four poster bed and made love to her. After a moment, Jane Shore, lying on her back with her legs open, asked, "Ned, you are not truly marrying Warwick's daughter to a beggar?"

Raising his head from her sex, King Edward said, "I am marrying her to a man she deserves."

"She was raised to be a lady," Jane pointed out. "How is she going to cope with such a life?"

Jane Shore was a wife of a silk merchant. She was a commoner but certainly not poor. Living as a beggar's wife bore unimaginable misery even for her.

"She'll live."

***

While the King was in his warm bed cuddling with Jane Shore, Anne was freezing to death in the litter. She didn't even have a cloak. Granted, Septem himself was fortunate enough to have the clothes he was wearing. She was his wife now; and she only had what she had on: the dress she wore; the bracelet on her wrist; and the necklace on her neck. 

And the wedding ring on her hand.

The litter stopped.

The squire guided her out.

She found herself standing before an inn.

Struggling, Septem dismounted the horse. 

They were going to spend the night here.

Their wedding night.

That was certainly different from her first one.

***

The innkeeper could not keep his eyes off this couple. The man dressed poorly and his face was dirty while his wife was dressed finely and her face was clean and hair orderly. 

What a strange couple!

"You need a bed?" The innkeeper asked. "Pay up!"

Septem looked at Anne; and Anne looked at him.

"Pay?" Throughout her life, Anne never had to consider things as such. Obviously, Septem had no money on him. "Would this do?"

She offered her bracelet.

The innkeeper played with it, and nodded. "There's two spots open."

He led them to the bed.

It was a large one shared by many travelers; all of them were men.

Anne was glued at the spot.

"Robert!" The innkeeper's wife stepped in, with Septem by her side. "How could you? This is newly wed couple and their wedding night. They deserve better! Come, lass."

She brought them to a chamber where a bed and a pail of water was prepared. 

It was a bed but it was nothing compared to the beds she slept in; even the bed at the sanctuary where she stayed with Margaret of Anjou during the war was better than this one. Sitting on the bed, she found it hard and uncomfortable. 

Like it or not, it was either here or on the street.

Anne began to unplait her hair and unlace her dress. She tried to pretend that Septem was not there.

Seeing her white arms bared with her chestnut hair down like a mantle, Septem moved closer to her. When his fingertip touched her shoulder, Anne fearfully backed away. Grabbing a sharp object from the ground, she pointed it at him. "Come closer and I will cut your eyes out!"

She stared at him as if he was a monstrous creature.

Septem gave her a look and backed away. 

Anne crept under the cover and pulled the sheet up to her chin.

Septem slept on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say anything :)


	4. Chapter 4

By dawn, the innkeeper's wife rose from bed and began her chores and duties. Customers needed meals and their beds and chambers needed to be cleaned. Life wasn't easy, but at least no one was starving in the family.

The innkeeper's wife could not stop thinking about that odd couple who came to their door the night before. 

A slim young woman who dressed richly and clean; the bracelet she used to pay her staying was quite valuable. However, the man who came with her - her husband - was poor, deformed, and dirty. Neither looked genuinely happy for their wedding night. The innkeeper's wife wondered what had happened. 

The customers were busy eating breakfast as she served the meal; her husband the innkeeper was collecting fees. 

Then they heard a loud, sharp cry.

It came from the chamber where that odd couple spent the night.

Everyone stopped and looked towards that direction.

The innkeeper apologized for the noise and motioned his wife to go see what is happening.

***

"Die! Die! Die!"

The innkeeper's wife watched from the back as the slim young woman, in her shift, was pounding something or someone.

Her hunchback husband stood before her, cowering in fear. 

"Die! Die!" The slim young wife continued the beating and screaming.

"Madam, what are you doing?" The innkeeper's wife took a deep breathe and asked, shocked by her behavior. "How can you abuse your husband as thus?"

The slim young woman - Anne - swiftly turned around, trembling, and pointed to the ground. "That...what is that?"

It was a small, dark thing. The innkeeper's wife came forward and found a dead rat. 

"Why, it's only a rat!" The innkeeper's wife dismissed it as if it was nothing.

Anne shivered from head to toe in fear. "Do...do you have any place without...that?"

"Yes," the innkeeper replied. "In paradise."

Shaking her head, she left the room, leaving Anne alone with her husband, Septem.

_Where did these two come from?_

Throughout her life, the innkeeper never heard of anyone who never found a rat in their chamber. 

***

No, Anne had seen rats before; she only never found them in her chamber.

Rubbing her shoulders and lower back, she wondered what should she do for the rest of the day. She would've prayed but she didn't have her prayer book nor her rosary; they were Isabel's now, or so she assumed. She could rest in bed, but it was hard and uncomfortable. Her husband Septem sat on the ground in the corner in silence. It was as if he had nothing to say to her.

Nor did she have anything to say to him.

Anne felt dirty and wanted to wash. The innkeeper's wife had provided her a pail of water, but she didn't even have a comb or a washcloth. 

She just sat on the bed and stared at the pail.

***

One day passed, two days passed, three days passed.

The innkeeper's wife came to their chambers to collect their fees.

The bracelet she paid them was only good enough for three days, the innkeeper's wife told them; and she had her eyes set on Anne's necklace.

"No," Anne refused. She would not give up her necklace for anything.

"Give her the necklace," Septem told her.

"No!" Anne shook her head and took a step back away from him. "I am not giving this to anyone!"

"Then where shall we stay?" Septem questioned. "On the road?"

His eyes looked intimidating, yet Anne refused to back down. 

"Or you can work in the kitchen," the innkeeper's wife suggested. "We are shorthanded in the kitchen."

Hearing that, Anne was relieved; she liked this option much more. But then, she looked at her husband and then at the innkeeper's wife. "Which one of us are you talking to?"

***

On the bed laid out a plain dress made out of wool and an apron.

Anne still hadn't changed her dress.

"Hurry up!" Septem rushed her. "We need a place to stay and we need to eat. You have to work for our living!"

"Oh why don't you do something?" Anne spat angrily. "You are the husband!"

"I can't work!" Septem insisted, pointing to his hunchback. "I am deformed and my arm is withered. What can I do?" Pointing at her, he went on. "You can work, and you will! I am your husband and I order you to change your dress and start working before they throw us out!"

"No!" Anne refused. "I am not going to work in the kitchen. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, my wife!" Septem answered. "A woman with a bad attitude! A woman who overreacts to everything! A stupid woman who does not see that she must do what she has to do to survive!"

Anne sat on the bed, with her arms folded, and refused to look at him.

"Change," he ordered.

"No."

"Change!" He came to her closer and closer.

"How dare you treat me as thus!"

Septem grabbed her by the wrist and looked at her menacingly. "You are not a noble lady anymore, and as your husband, I have the right to discipline you. If you don't comply to my demands, I shall give you a good beating. If you don't think I can, try me!"

Anne refused to comply and gave him a daring look.

Without a warning, Septem raised his arm and was about to strike her across the face.

Anne looked away with her eyes closed, waiting for the blow.

But to her surprise, he never delivered the blow.

Opening her eyes, she looked back at him, only to be flicked on the face.

And it hurt.

"That was a warning," he said evenly. "Now..."

Without a word, she pulled away from him and took the dress from the bed. She went to a corner and quietly changed her dress.

***

_A few days later…_

Late in the evening, a young man came to the inn. He looked about eighteen and dressed simply. The innkeeper was not feeling well and retired to bed early. The innkeeper’s wife received him warmly and provided him a good meal.

“Jack, it’s good to see you back,” she said, watching him sit and eat.

“Mother,” the young man named Jack greeted back.

“How’s your pottery?”

Jack nodded. “It’s good, and I am making good money.”

The innkeeper and his wife were only blessed with one child who had grown into adulthood. While the innkeeper and his wife were earning money from their inn, their son Jack selling pottery for a living. He had his own cottage but still managed to come see his parents once a while.

The innkeeper’s wife took a seat next to her son and lowered her voice. “Listen, my son, I have something to tell you.”

Jack stopped eating and listened.

“A few days ago, a strange couple came to our inn,” the innkeeper’s wife began. “A fair maiden and a hunback man. They didn’t have a single coin and the hunchback man looked like a beggar. But I can’t say that they’re poor.” She took out the bracelet Anne used to pay for the boarding and showed it to her son. “Look at this, it belonged to the maiden!”

Jack took it from his mother and examined it. He could not believe his eyes.

“Mother, it’s real emerald and gold!”

“Jack, you are smart and you have been out there,” the innkeeper’s wife said. “I want you to find out: who are this couple and particularly, who is that maiden?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “The maiden? What is that hunchback man to her?”

The innkeeper’s wife let out a laugh. “He claims to be her husband, but ha!”

Jack continued to play with the bracelet. “I think…that maiden may be…”

As he was wondering, his mother interrupted him.

“I don’t care if she is a princess. I only care for one thing: her potential wealth. Aside from this bracelet, she also has a necklace. This with the necklace—it’d be enough to support your father’s and my living for the rest of our lives. She refused to give it up and thus had to work in our kitchen to pay for her boarding. By watching her, I know that child never worked in her life. Who knows? Maybe she has a wealthy father…and think Jack, that hunchback man…wondering on the street during the day…he could’ve have an accident any day. If he were gone, then you can…”

She gave him a look.

“This maiden, what does she look like?” Jack was certainly interested.

“Slim, medium height, brunette,” the innkeeper’s wife said. “I will send her to fetch some eggs from the farm tomorrow. You will see her on the street while selling your pottery. Go speak to her. Remember, if her husband were to die one day, and you were marry her…her necklace and other potential wealth will be her dowry.”

Jack gave his mother a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please.
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I finally almost finished moving!
> 
> Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

In a plain woolen dress with a white cap on her head, Anne was walking back to the inn with a basket full of eggs. It was still very unrealistic to her - she who was to be Queen of England was now a wife of a beggar and a kitchen maid.

Fortune's Wheel indeed.

She had been groomed to be a lady since she was a child; educated to read, write, manage household, embroider, play lute, and sang but was never to cook or clean. Before, she had thought that Margaret of Anjou was unbearable. Now that she worked for the innkeeper's wife, she began to think kindly of Margaret of Anjou. 

Oh, what was her former mother-in-law doing now?

Margaret of Anjou, the French-born militant queen of the Sleeping King Henry, had been her father's greatest enemy. But because of the Woodvilles, they became the most unlikely allies. Anne initially feared her, but later learned to accept her and even like her. True, the militant queen was hard on her; but she had also taught her to survive and think on her own. Compared to Lady Anne of Beauchamp, Margaret of Anjou was more of a mother to her. 

Yet, the innkeeper's wife was worse than both.

She was loud, rude, bossy, and unkind. 

Anne never worked her entire life; so needless to say, she did not do well in the kitchen. The innkeeper's wife threatened to beat her and insulted her endlessly. Anne was close to have a break down many times. However, she had to work or else she'd ended up on the street.

Her labor in the kitchen only covered their boarding, or so the innkeeper told them. Food and beverage were not covered.

But no worry - Septem always came back to the inn with good food. While Anne worked in the kitchen, he'd go out and come back in the evening with good loaves of bread and fresh meat. He never told Anne where he went or how he got the food; and Anne never bothered to ask. Both were grateful that they spared from cold and hunger. 

And thus began her new life: hard labor in the kitchen during the day and spend the evening and night with her husband; they ate together but rarely talked. At night, Anne slept in the bed while Septem slept on the floor. For any peasant, it was more of a blessing. But for Anne, of course, it was another story.

Then one day, the innkeeper's wife's attitude miraculously changed. She became much nicer and relieved her from working in the kitchen. Instead, she asked her to go to the nearby farm to fetch some eggs. Anne couldn't be happier, at first. When the innkeeper's wife told her that the farm was "nearby", it actually took her hours to walk there. Her feet hurt; and she was plagued by hunger and thirst.

On her way back, she passed by the market.

Goods, vegetables, potteries, and fruits.

She saw apples and took one. It looked so shiny and juicy.

"Ya have money to pay for that, lass?" A gigantic man asked her.

Anne was taken aback at first, but then shook her head. She still hadn't got used to concept that she had to "pay" for things she wants to get. As Lady Anne, all financial matters were taken care of by her father or by the Master Stewart; she never had to worry any of it and thus got used to take things for granted.

The gigantic man reached out his big palm, asking for the apple back.

Without a choice, Anne gave back the apple meekly.

"I can pay for that!" A cheerful voice called behind her.

Anne turned around and found a slender young man with light brown hair, smiling at her. She smiled back uneasily, and a little embarrassed.

The slender young man came towards them and handed the gigantic man a few coins. He then picked out the biggest apple from the cart and handed it to Anne, who was almost moved to tears. It really had been too long since someone was nice to her.

"A beautiful lass like you should smile more," he commented as Anne bit into the apple. "You can call me Jack."

He looked at Anne, who shyly replied, "Nan."

"You live around here I suppose?"

"Yes," Anne nodded. "Down the street."

Jack studied her face and then peeked at her left hand, seeing the ring. "And you are taken."

Anne's smile disappeared instantly. "Yes, I am."

"What does your husband do?"

"I don't know," Anne replied. "Nothing I suppose."

That answer actually applied to her former and current husbands.

"You poor lass," Jack shook his head. "It's way too much work on your shoulders. Tell you what, each time you come by, remember there's a fresh apple waiting for you. It's on me."

"Thank you," Anne said gratefully, and dipped him a curtsy - a habit that she got used to.

Watching her walking away, Jack became more and more curious. His mother was right for certain; this "Nan" was definitely unique and one of a kind.

And yes, he did notice her necklace, which she had tried to hide.

***

The sun was setting and Septem came home with a sack over his shoulder. From the sack, he took out loaves of bread and hams. The two sat and ate, in utter silence.

"Your hand," Septem muttered, breaking the silence.

Anne peeked at her hand, and noticed too. Marks, scars, rough skins...

His hand was moving towards hers, as if he wanted to touch her hand.

"Don't!" Anne snapped and turned away. She stopped eating and went to bed. Throwing off her heavy wooden slippers, she saw how her feet became red and swollen from all these walking.

"You should rest tomorrow," Septem suggested.

"And then what? Being thrown out and sleep on the street?" Anne snorted. "Or are you going to take my place? Can you? You can't work because of your condition."

She turned her back to him and buried her face into the pillow, reminiscing what happened earlier.

_What does your husband do?_

Her first husband, the so-called “hope” of the Lancastrians, was nothing but an obedient son of his mother’s. Anne remembered the first time she met Edward of Lancaster. He was one head taller with blond hair and blue eyes. He was gentle, but he went by everything his mother said. At age seventeen, he sat with his mother Margaret of Anjou during their negotiation with her father Earl of Warwick; it was Margaret of Anjou who spoke while Edward of Lancaster sat in silence. Anne wondered if he even understood what was happening and what their marriage meant to him.

Their marriage was short but happy, until one day.

On the night they received the news of her father’s death, Edward of Lancaster came to her and said evenly, “Our marriage is over. From now on, I will no longer share your bed.” With that said, he left her alone.

Anne was shocked, hurt, and confused.

She had believed that Edward of Lancaster truly cared for her.

Before he had promised her that they would have a joint coronation and he would forever be her husband, knight, and King.

And those words…where they his true words or taught by his mother?

It didn’t matter now.

That night was the loneliest night of her life.

After the defeat of Lancastrians, Anne vowed to never allow herself to be blinded by the fake lies of happy marriage again.

Men, especially those of royalty, are the cruelest and most heartless creatures.

Now she was married again. Her second husband…Anne didn’t know what to say of him. At least compared of Edward of Lancaster, he proved to be more honest and independent.

Oh what does she know?

***

The next day, Anne was given the same duty. It was fine, since anything was better to work in the kitchen.

On her way back, she met up with Jack again, who threw her a shiny apple. She stopped and gave him a smile. The two went to chatting and laughing together.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, a man was watching.

He did not look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to reveal anything.
> 
> Comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

Anne returned from work more exhausted than ever. The innkeeper's wife had her walked to the farm to retrieve eggs, fruits, and vegetable every morning. It was a long walk; but meeting Jack was sugar slightly sweetening the pill. Unlike everyone else, Jack was friendly and nice. However, his demeanor also reminded her of Edward of Lancaster. So Anne didn't completely buy into his kindness. Still, any smiling face was better than none.

Rubbing her hand, Anne sat as Septem placed loaves of bread and ham on the table. She was hungry from all the walking and ate like the world was coming to end. Septem didn't eat; instead, he stared at her coldly.

"You never smile at me," he spoke, breaking their usual silence. "Why is that?"

Anne ignored him and continued to eat.

Without a warning, Septem grabbed the bread from her. "Tell me why!"

His action took Anne by surprise. She looked at him, but then looked away.

"Am I that hateful?" Septem demanded.

Then he smashed his fist onto the table.

Now Anne knew he was truly angry.

"Why should I smile at you?" She hissed. "What is there to smile about? After all, I am married to you."

Septem rose and spoke in a low, calm but accusing tone. "Exactly what are you not satisfied with me? It is I who is feeding you. If it wasn't for me, you'd die from hunger!"

Anne also rose instantly. "It is _I_ who did all the hard work to put a roof over our heads! In case if you forget, I am the Kingmaker's daughter and cousin to the King! And you made me perform the lowliest duties while you do nothing! So don't accuse me of not smiling at you! Every time I see you it makes me sick in the stomach!"

"Watch your words!" Septem raised his voice. "You are speaking to the D—"

He stopped right there. Anne's eyes narrowed.

"You are speaking to your husband!" He continued. "Everyone in England has heard of the Kingmaker and that he’s a traitor. If I were you, I'd stop referring myself as the daughter of that man! Even a beggar like me stands higher than that him since I never committed treason!"

Anne could feel every inch of her flesh shaking.

She had always loved and honored her father. In her eyes, it was the ungrateful King, his commoner Queen, and her greedy clan that pushed her father over the edge. She would never forget that day when she saw her father knelt before Margaret of Anjou for hours to gain her forgiveness and trust. All the humiliation her father endured! Even in the end, knowing that he'd lose, her father refused to abandon his soldiers. He killed his own horse Midnight and died honorably in the battlefield. Despite being declared a traitor, he remained a honorable man and a hero in Anne's memory.

"You...you..." Anne raised her arm to smack him.

But Septem was quicker.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, hard. For a hunchback with a withered arm, he was certainly strong.

He gave her a glare and released her.

"You have failed to please me," he said coolly. "And thus you will no longer have the privilege to eat the food I brought you!"

With that said, he took away the bread and ham and swept them back into the sack.

Anne had only a few bites; she was still hungry.

"Have you forgotten something? It is I who worked to pay for our boarding," Anne said bitingly. "Since you are taking away the food, which you provided, I am taking away your privilege of living here!"

Septem was taken aback by her words. "What are you saying?"

"Get out!"

Grabbing a stick from the ground, Anne pointed it at him as if it was a sword. "My father was a brilliant warrior and I have watched him training. Do not underestimate me, for I am a soldier's daughter!"

***

The innkeeper's wife passed by the chamber Anne and Richard lodged. It became noisier and noisier. The innkeeper's wife stopped and listened. What is going on in there? Smashing, fighting, yelling...

Finally, the door was opened.

Septem, the hunchback beggar husband, stormed out angrily.

A red mark was on his face.

And the door was slammed shut.

***

The next morning, Anne woke up and alone in the chamber.

Good...for she didn't want to see Septem at all.

What he had said about her father was unforgivable at the very least. What does he know? He was only a beggar, believing whatever he heard.

But then again, no Septem meant no food.

She had nothing to eat for breakfast.

And she still had work to do.

***

On her way back from the farm, she met up with Jack again. He handed her an apple, which she was more than happy to have.

"Have you not eaten?" He asked, watching her eating the apple hungrily.

Anne only shrugged.

"Come, I’ll show you my potteries," he said.

His works were good.

"You made them?" Anne asked, picking up one.

"Yes," Jack replied proudly. "These make good money." Then he peeked at her neck. "I like your necklace."

Anne's smile disappeared.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It was a gift," Anne muttered. "From my father. He died."

"Oh," Jack said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Tears fell from her eyes. As she was sniffling, Jack handed her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully, and tried to smile.

Before she could say anything, she heard people crying and screaming.

And the sound of a horse.

"Watch out! Get out of the way!" 

“A horse! That horseman is mad!”

Anne turned a saw a man riding a dark horse coming at her, as if he wanted to stump her to death. Stunned and froze in horror, she was glued to the spot.

"Nan!" Jack stepped in and pushed her aside.

Anne fell onto the ground, shielding her head with her arms. She closed her eyes in fear and heard screaming and clashes.

She remained on the ground until the disaster was over.

Crawling back onto her feet, she was horrified with what she saw.

The cart was flipped.

The potteries were smashed into pieces.

Her basket of eggs was destroyed.

And Jack was wounded on the ground.

"Jack!" She ran to him.

He was groaning, thank goodness.

Before she could say anything, another woman ran to them, shoving her away.

"Jack, my boy!" She cried.

Anne recognized her as the innkeeper's wife.

The eggs that she was supposed to deliver were smashed.

Jack, her son, was critically wounded; and no doubt the innkeeper's wife would blame her for it since she was at the scene.

There was going to be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know...
> 
> Comment please!


	7. Chapter 7

He returned to the inn after the sun went down.

His emotions were mixed and complex, so much that he couldn't even explain it to himself. What would he say to her when he sees her? As much as he hated to admit, he did regret what he had done.

But then again, she had done the deeds that were not acceptable for any married woman, let alone a royal duchess.

Laughing, giggling, and crying to another man in the middle of the street – how inappropriate!

When she was with him, she was like a woman made of stone. But when she was with  _him_ , she was all different.

Seeing her with _him_ , it made his blood boil.

Whatever the reason, what was done was done; it was all in the past.

After he entered the inn, he found himself facing a very angry woman - the innkeeper's wife. Her husband stood beside her, equally upset.

"You are no longer welcome here!" The innkeeper's wife spat, waving a broomstick at him while her husband was holding a butcher knife.

"What is this all about?" Septem asked. "Where is my wife?"

"She is not here!" The innkeeper's wife replied. "That woman had brought us nothing except for misfortunes!"

"Where is she?" Septem pressed.

"I don't know and I don't care!"

Septem's eyes grew dark. "What have you done to her?"

He rushed through the couple and sped to the chamber where he and Anne were lodging; only found another couple in the middle of their love-making. 

"Anne!" He shouted.

At the end of his voice, he was hit in the head by the broomstick. It hurt.

"Out! Out! Out! You hunchback dirty thing!" The innkeeper's wife shouted. "Or I will have you killed!"

The broomstick came down again, hitting him in the shoulder. Before he knew it, he was already driven out of the inn.

A huge stone was hurled at him, hitting him right on the back.

The innkeeper and his wife watched as something like a pillow fell out from his clothing and the man suddenly began to walk like a normal man, not a hunchback.

He walked away calmly.

The innkeeper and his wife couldn’t help but found it odd. They looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

***

Within a few hours, the inn was surrounded by soldiers. Two captains, leading the soldiers, busted in and threw the costumers out.

"Out! Everybody out!"

“What is this all about?” The innkeeper demanded. “By God! In the name of the King!”

The innkeeper’s wife, who was usually a large, mean, and fearless woman, stood numbly and watched as the soldiers stormed through the inn, dragging sleeping costumers out of their lodging chambers. After saying a prayer, she managed to put on a smile and went to one of the captains.

“Sir, if it pleases you, what can I do for you tonight?”

The reply she received was a smack across the face.

The innkeeper’s wife fell on the hard ground, rubbing her redden cheek.

Finally, after all the costumers were thrown out, only the innkeeper and his wife remained.

And then another soldier dragged a barely conscious young man, apparently directly from bed.

“No! Please! That is my son!” The innkeeper beseeched. “He can barely walk!”

The soldiers ignored him and continued to drag the helpless young man towards the door.

“Stop!” A calm but commanding voice ordered.

The soldiers immediately released the young man, who was moaning on the ground.

The innkeeper and his wife were eye-widened as a man in a dark blue doublet and a dark brown cloak, stepped into their inn. He was medium height with dark hair and dark eyes. In his presence, all the soldiers bowed and knelt.

“I am looking for a person,” he said to the innkeeper and his wife. He took out an ink-sketched portrait of a young woman and showed it to them. “I know that she had been lodging here and that you made her work for her boarding. Where did she go?”

The innkeeper looked at his wife; and his wife nervously looked at him.

“His Grace, the Duke of Gloucester,” the captain said nonchalantly, showing them the badge bearing the white boar.

“That…that girl…” The innkeeper’s wife whispered in fear, but then found her strength and began to speak louder and louder. “Your Grace, if you please, that girl had been nothing but trouble! She had broke my plates and nearly caused a fire in the kitchen! I'd throw her out long ago if had I not had the pity on her. I had her retrieve eggs and vegetables from a nearby farm. And she…oh dear…not only damaged the eggs and look what she had done to my son!”

She angrily pointed at her son Jack, who was still on the ground, groaning.

“If you can find her, Your Grace,” she continued. “Please lock her up. If not, she will cause more trouble for the others!”

“What does she have to do with your son?” Richard asked coldly. “Your son is wounded and my condolences. But it wasn’t her who caused the accident.” He paused for a moment and then went on. “It was I who caused the accident. The horse went out of control and there was no way that I could’ve stopped it. What is done is done.”

The innkeeper and his wife were speechless.

“Where is she?” Richard asked again.

“She…she…” The innkeeper’s wife was tongue-tied.

“She is my wife.”

All three—the innkeeper, his wife, and his son Jack—were stunned.

***

Richard had the entire inn searched but there was no sign of Anne.

The innkeeper’s wife meekly admitted that she had a "confrontation" with her on the street after the horse incident and hadn’t seen her back since.

Seeing how badly her son Jack was wounded, Richard took pity on them and paid them a few gold coins. All he wanted to do now was to find Anne. 

Before he left though, he noticed the necklace on the innkeeper’s wife’s neck.

“I believe this belongs to someone else,” he said and ripped the necklace from her neck.

He walked out of the inn.

The innkeeper’s silently stared at the cold coins on the ground while his wife rubbed her neck.

Was this all real or just a dream?


	8. Chapter 8

_In the cold rain, Anne stood and watched as people around her moved in panic._

_Boats and a large ship were before her._

_“Anne! Stop dreaming! We have to move!” A middle-aged lady in red cloak ordered, dragging her by the arm._

_“No!” Anne resisted. “I’m not going anywhere. I am waiting for my Lady Mother.”_

_“Don’t be stupid. We can’t waste any time. We have to go now!”_

_“No! I am not going anywhere without my Lady Mother!”_

_“She has already left!”_

_“What?” Anne’s eyes widened in disbelief._

_“She’s gone, taking the ship last night.”_

_“No! It’s not true—“_

_Her mother left without her…_

_Her mother abandoned her with strangers in the midst of war…_

_The lady in red cloak, Margaret of Anjou, ran out of patience completely and physically dragged the numbed Anne into the ship while her son Edward of Lancaster tailgated behind._

_On the ship, Anne stood against the chilling wind. A strong wave came and splashed over her—_

“Wake up!” A pail of cold water was thrown upon her.

Rubbing her eyes, Anne found herself not on a ship but on the cold hard ground on the street. Every part of her body hurt.

“Get up! Get up!” A brutal woman yelled angrily, using a broom to shove her away. “You can’t sleep here.”

Without a word, Anne pushed herself up from the ground and sauntered away. Her feet felt so light and her head was dizzy.

No food.

No blanket.

No shelter.

And nowhere to go.

It wasn’t the first time she felt alone and lost. Frankly by now, she should’ve gotten used to it. She had lost her father, who died in the battlefield; she had lost her first husband, who neglected her bed and then too slain in the battlefield; she had lost her mother, who sought sanctuary herself and abandoned her; she had lost her sister Isabel, who was married to George and stood with him; and she had lost her mother-in-law Margaret of Anjou who was now imprisoned in Tower of London. She was married again and her second husband was nowhere to be seen. Jack was kind to her and she could consider him a friend; but he was now badly wounded thanks to that insane horseman.

She could never have guessed that Jack was the son of that mean innkeeper’s wife.

And she correctly assumed that the innkeeper’s wife was going to blame her son’s misfortune on her.

In the middle of the street, before the eyes of many, she grabbed Anne’s hair and pounded her endlessly. Anne screamed and yelled for mercy. Everyone else watched in amusement; no one helped. In the end, the innkeeper’s wife tore her necklace off, saying that it was to pay for her son’s wounds; and she threw her against the hard ground.

“Stay away and don’t come back!”

Those were her last words.

After the curious onlookers left, Anne crawled up, humiliated, and walked around confusedly.

Where could she go?

She was looking for Septem, her second husband.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

At the time, she seemed to have forgotten their last fight.

She wondered around in London all day until she was utterly exhausted. She couldn’t afford to stay in an inn; and honestly, after what she had been through, she would not want anything to do with any inn. After moon risen, she sat in a corner where no one would notice and slowly drifted into sleep.

Compared to the cold street of London, that bed from the inn was like heaven.

“There you are!” A voice yelled behind her.

Anne ignored him and continued to walk on.

“Where have you been?” A hunchbacked man ran up to her. “I’ve looked all over for you!”

Anne turned to look at him. Long dark hair and hunchback—it was her husband Septem.

“Look at you, what am I going to do with you?” Septem continued. “You are such a troublemaker!”

Anne stopped and muttered, “Where have you been?”

Septem, or rather, Richard, paused and said, “I’ve…I’ve went to Hell and spoke to the Devil – like what you told me.”

He was referring to their last fight, ended with Anne shouted at him, “Go to Hell and speak to the Devil!”

Then he went on, “You were telling _me_ to go to Hell. How did _you_ end up in Hell yourself? Don’t you have any logic? When you see trouble, the first thing you should’ve done is to run! To get out of the scene! Standing there and watching…”

“So you were there?”  _And didn’t help._

“No I was not there,” Richard said quickly. “But people have been talking and I can hear.”

Anne rolled her eyes and walked on.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up? You are a mess!” Richard said, stepping in front of her. “Let’s go home?”

Anne gave him a look.

And then he realized it too.

Richard of Gloucester had a home to go to, but not Septem the Beggar or his wife Mistress Anne.

“We don’t have a home anymore,” Anne muttered.

“I know that,” Richard muttered. “To make you feel better, she gave me a good beating too.”

“That does make me feel better,” Anne said. “In fact, much better.”

“And look! I got this back for you!” He waved the necklace before her eyes; the necklace the innkeeper’s wife snatched from her.

Seeing that necklace, Anne suddenly broke down and cried.

Richard watched and waited until she calmed down.

“Tell you what, I got lucky,” he said, trying to make her feel better. “I ran into a huge sack of gold. We’re rich now. I got us a beautiful house with delicious food and beautiful clothes. Why don’t you stop crying and come with me?”

Sobbing, Anne shook her head and looked away. “I want a divorce.”

“What?” Richard wasn’t even sure he heard her correctly.

“I want a divorce,” Anne said, sniffling. “It’s for the best, for both of us. You wouldn’t want to have me around, for I only brought misfortune to those I’m close to.”

“That is not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Anne insisted, walking away. “You don’t know what I’ve been through. I lost my father…”

“So have I.”

“My sister betrayed me.”

“My brother has never been nice to me.” He meant George of course.

“My mother abandoned me.”

“My mother…” He stopped right there. “My mother had sent me away when I was a child.”

He was referring to the exile in Burgundy after his father Duke of York’s defeat and death in battle. It was for his safety rather than abandoning him like Anne’s case.

“My first husband died in battle,” Anne muttered.

“But the war is over now,” Richard said. “Past is the past.”

Anne continued to walk on, ignoring Richard, who followed behind. Hours went by and soon it was night. After all that walking and crying, Anne did feel better. Despite her husband’s deformity, at least he came back for her—making him better than anyone else in her family. Besides, having him by her side was better than being left all lone.

In fact, having him by her side made her feel safer.

The two continued wondering until they heard the bell ringing.

They found themselves standing before a sanctuary.

It was the Church of St. Martin le Grand.

***

They entered the Church, where the priest offered them food and water. Anne ate and she looked at her husband. Then she rose and went to speak with the priest.

Richard watched as Anne followed the priest into the antechamber and the door closed behind them.

They were in there for a long time.

Was Anne making a confession?

Or was she considering…

Richard became anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Richard waited and waited.

_What is she doing? Considering a divorce, making a long confession, or taking a veil to become a nun?_

Finally, Anne reemerged from the antechamber with the priest. She went to Richard and gave him a small smile.

“Father has been kind,” she said gently. “There is a cottage nearby, and he allows us to stay there. In exchange, I shall do work for this sanctuary. They’ll feed us too.”

The priest led the way and they followed.

The cottage was a few blocks away; it was small but decent.

***

It was sunrise, and Anne could hear the roosters. She got up and got dressed. Standing before a pail of water, she washed her face and tucked her hair under a white cap. Once she used to have long braids but since she hadn’t washed her hair for days, it’d be better to pull her hair up and have it covered. She left the cottage quietly.

By the time Richard woke up, Anne was already gone.

He found some food left on the table.

He wondered what he should do next. The King needed him and George had been more aggressive than ever. Living here wasn’t bad, but they couldn't stay here forever.

When Anne came back, it was evening. She was exhausted but happy. She brought food for both of them; it was leftovers but still good, if one is hungry.

“What kind of work do you do for the sanctuary?” Richard asked, curious.

“All kinds of things,” Anne replied. “Helping out here and there.” She took a bite and said, “Hmm, it’s good.”

Then she looked at him and asked, “What’s the matter? Aren’t you not hungry?”

Richard didn’t know what to say to her. Wordlessly he took a bite.

He could not help but noticing her hands.

Now he felt guilty putting her through this.

***

And thus began their life in this cottage.

Anne rose at sunrise. She had a few bites for breakfast and went to work. She had left a pail of water and some food on the table for Richard.

She came back in the evening with dinner.

They ate and washed up.

And then went to bed.

They were not sharing a bed.

***

At the sanctuary, Anne finished scrubbing the ground. Working at the sanctuary was not easy, but the priest was much kinder than that innkeeper’s wife. As hard as it was, from Anne’s perspective, it was what she had to do. Or else, they’d end up on the street with nothing to eat.

While carrying a bucket of water and a broom, she suddenly stopped upon hearing two ladies chatting.

And they were talking about her.

“Did you hear? The Duke of Gloucester and the Duke of Clarence are at war with each other!”

“War?” The other lady was in disbelief.

“No, not actual war with horses and sword. The two brothers are fighting for estates and properties,” the first lady said. “The Duke of Clarence is given the earldom of Warwick since he has married to the oldest Warwick daughter. But the Duke of Gloucester is now Lord of North…it’s so complicated. I heard that he was given the Castle of Middleham.”

“So? Why are they at war then?”

“Because the Duke of Clarence wants everything that once belonged to Warwick!” The first lady exclaimed. “But the King also had some of the Warwick estates and titles bestowed the Duke of Gloucester, which I can’t say is undeserving. My husband told me how brave the Duke of Gloucester had fought in the battlefield and how loyal he is to the King. _Loyaulte me lie—_ indeed.”

“What was that Lady Anne Neville thinking?” The second lady said. “Had she married Gloucester, all the wealth and estate that belongs to Gloucester would’ve belonged to her. I’d think Gloucester would make a good husband.”

“Indeed,” the first lady nodded. “Regardless what kind of man he is, marrying him would at least provide her safety and wealth. Duchess of Gloucester is better than being a ward of Clarence. Wait, what was the reason that she rejected Gloucester’s marriage proposal?”

“Something about his shoulders.”

“Shoulders? I’d marry him if he only has one leg…”

The two ladies left the sanctuary. They were probably here to make a confession or to provide charity.

Anne quietly returned to work.

There was nothing she could do since she was already married to another.

But Castle of Middleham, a place she called home, now belonged to the Duke of Gloucester.

Had she accepted his hand, she'd be home again.

***

It was very late when Anne came back.

“Where have you been?” Richard asked. “I thought you were taken by the wolves.”

Anne said nothing and went straight to bed.

“What is it?” Richard sat on the bed.

Anne refused to speak.

After a long, she asked, “Can you…can you spend the night with me?”

She rose from the bed and began to undress. She blew out the light and climbed into the bed in her shift.

The cottage became very dark; so dark that she couldn’t see a thing.

Hearing him sitting on the bed, Anne made room for him. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of him removing his shoes and clothing. Although it was her who asked him to bed her, Anne quickly turned her back to him once he joined her in bed. She pulled the cover up to her shoulder.

“Can you tell me a story?” She asked.

She wanted to hear something—anything that can take her mind of what she had heard in the sanctuary.

“What do you want to hear?”

“Fairy tales,” she muttered.

Richard thought for a moment and began, “Once upon a time, there was a knight. He grew up with a maiden. He always knew that one day he’d marry her. Then there was a war that separated them. After the war, the knight faithfully waited for the maiden. But the she had changed. She found the knight not good enough for her and cruelly rejected him.”

He stopped because he didn’t know how to continue.

He heard her sniffling.

“I have a story too,” Anne murmured, tears streaming down from her eyes. “Once upon a time, there was a lady. She had dreamed of her wedding day. She believed that she will live happily ever after with her husband. One day she did marry and her husband was a prince. But they did not live happily ever after. The prince abandoned her during the war…the lady lost everything and was left all alone. She swore that she would never marry again but she was forced to marry another man. And then…”

“And then?”

“She had no choice but to submit to her fate. She died in obscurity.”

“No.”

“What?” Anne turned to face him, but was stopped by him.

He adjusted her position so that she was lying on her belly.

“No,” Richard continued, slipping his hand under the shift to stroke her back. “She did not die in obscurity.”

“Then what? How did she die?”

“She died in bed peacefully, with her husband by her side and dozens of children. They lived in beautiful castle with nothing but happiness.”

Anne buried her face in the pillow. “What do you know about living in a castle? It may sound fascinating to you but I can tell you that castles are cold and gloomy. It was only built to provide protection but nothing more.” Swallowing her tears, she continued, "I used to live in a castle. It is big and beautiful, but it belongs to him now. It hurts to think about it, but then again, without my loved ones, it's only an empty shell."

Richard said nothing but continued to stroke her back, to which she did not object.

Anne closed her eyes.

Despite of his deformity, his hands were sure skillful.

Anne was surprised at what he did next.

He pulled her up on her knees with her back to him. Leaning against him, she could feel that he was shirtless. His body was warm…and muscular.

He slipped the strap of her shift off her shoulder, leaving it pooled by her waist. His hands went to her breasts and began to massage them. 

Anne could not help but moaned.

She rested her head against his shoulder as he continued to caress her breasts, which fitted into his hand perfectly. She inhaled deeply when he rubbed her nipples with his thumb pad. With her naked shoulders against his chest, Anne felt something.

A cool metal hanging on his chest.

A rosary? A pendant?

Where could he get it?

As his hands moved from her breasts to her belly, she moved her hand to touch it. Her fingers brushed against the side of his torso. Moving her hand further up, she touched her arms. Those arms were well toned.

Before she could reach it, he pushed her down on her belly and pulled her legs apart, entering her from behind. 

Anne gasped.

Holding her arms down, he continued his thrusts while showering her neck and shoulders with kisses.

She could feel the cool metal against her skin.  

He entered her harder and harder until they reached climax.

His hands clutched hers as they both cried out.

Panting and catching his breath, he rolled off her body. Before she could turn to look at him, he stopped her and pulled her shift back on.

“Sleep,” he said as he adjusted the cover.

His word was short and simple, but Anne's eyelids became heavy and soon she was asleep. Pulling her closer to him, Richard held her in a spooning position. He could not stop thinking of the dilemma they're in. On one hand, he no longer had the heart to punish her—to subject her to these hard chores for rejecting and humiliating him in Court. On the other hand, he did enjoy living in this simple life with her away from the Court.

On top of that, Anne had come to accept him as husband.

But it was "Septem" whom she cared for; not "Richard".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Anne could hear bird chirping; it was sunrise. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn’t. Unlike in the past, she did not wake up alone. A pair of strong arms was around her waist, keeping her warm and safe. For the first time in her life, she felt content. She wished that she could stay in bed longer, but she had to work.

She recalled what happened last night.

The lovemaking was fulfilling but also…interesting.

It was very different from lovemaking with Lancaster.

His hands were skillful and even magical, giving her the pleasure she never had before. But when he entered her, it was a different position. While entering her from behind, he was also holding her hands down as if he was afraid of her touching him. Maybe it was because of his shyness or embarrassment of his deformity. And what was he wearing on his neck? More and more, Anne felt her husband _Septem_ was more than what he seems from the outside.

For some reasons, when they made love in the dark, Anne did not feel like he is a hunchbacked man who spent his entire life wandering on the street. It was as if he was a very experienced lover with a body of a strong warrior.

Curious, she forced herself to open her sleepy eyes to take a peek at her husband – to see what he’s truly like.

Carefully, she turned herself in his arms.

It was not as easy as she thought since he was holding her very tightly.

Finally, she turned herself to face him.

His hair was covering part of his face.

Before she could move his hair, his eyes flew open.

It startled Anne.

And then suddenly the cover was thrown over her head and Anne could hear him climbing out of bed in a hurry, as if he were a prey running away from a predator. Suppressing her giggles, Anne pushed the cover back but found her husband disappeared from her sight completely.

He must be very shy with his deformity, she thought.

Rose from the bed, she got dressed and ate.

He was still nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he was hiding.

Anne let out of a sigh and left the cottage. Before walking away, she called out, “I left your food on the table!”

Behind an oak tree nearby, Richard came out, lacing his breeches.

That was close – she almost saw his true image.

***

When she came back from sanctuary, she was especially cheerful. At the meal table, she was dividing their meals into three portions; one for Richard, one for herself, and the third portion on the side.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Anne gave him a mischievous smile. “There will be three of us living here.”

“Three?” Richard was taken aback upon hearing that. “What do you mean?”

Anne did not reply and ate.

“What do you mean that there will be three of us?”

Seeing him like that, Anne purposely chose not to answer.

“When?” He pressed.

Anne could not hold back her laughter.

She rose from her seat and went outside.

When she came back in, she was carrying something in her arms.

It was a dog.

She set that dog besides her and began to feed it.

Richard now knew what she meant. “Where did you get that dog?”

“His name is Gareth,” Anne said, as she was feeding the dog. “Someone left this poor thing at the sanctuary, and I am taking him in.”

Richard was about to say something but stopped. Watching Anne doting on the dog, Gareth, it was quite besotting.

And he was little jealous too.

***

As the day before, Anne settled in bed first and blew out the light. She waited for Richard to undress and join her. He climbed into the bed, held her against him with her back to him. She could feel his hand went down and pulled her shift up. His fingers went to her most private part and began to caress her sex. Anne let out a moan and bent her body against him.

Soon she became wet and wanted him to have her.

He leaned over, kissing her face, and then pulled her legs apart to thrust into her from side way.

This was a position even more odd than the one last night.

Their legs entangled as they made love from side way. He caressed her leg with one hand and cupped her breast with the other.

He continued to thrust into her as Anne pulled him down for kisses.

A moment later, both were in bed exhausted but very satisfied from lovemaking. Yet, both wanted more.

He had her lying on her belly and pulled her shift down to her waist. Slowly and gently, he caressed her back with his lips and tongue.

“Husband…” Anne murmured as he peeled her shift off completely.

“Yes?”

“Remember when you told me that you discovered a sack of gold?” She muttered.

“When did I say that?”

“When you found me…after we got thrown out.”

Initially, Richard didn’t know what she was referring to. Then he recalled that he did say it to comfort her and to convince her to go back to the castle with him. At the time, she could’ve cared less; and Richard thought she didn’t pay attention or even heard him saying that. Apparently she heard it and now cared.

“It…I made it up,” Richard said, as he stroked her buttocks. “I was trying to make you feel better.”

Anne let out a sigh of disappointment.

“You don’t like living here anymore?”

“It’s not that,” Anne muttered against the pillow. “I have buried the ghosts, and made peace with my past. This is my life now. I am married to you, and we have Gareth. If we do have a sack of gold…then we could make our lives better. We can move out of here and live in a decent house, where it’d be warmer. We can have food…good food and not leftovers….”

She mumbled a few more words and then fell asleep under his caresses.

But Richard could not sleep. He spent the night staring at the ceiling.

***

The next morning, Richard woke up first. Seeing Anne’s peaceful sleeping face, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then quietly climbed out of the bed. Gareth the dog barked and Richard immediately went to pat it to quiet it down. Hearing Anne’s turning in bed, he quickly ran out of the cottage before she could see him.

He watched behind the oak tree as Anne went to work.

“Remember to feed Gareth!”

He did not reemerge until she disappeared from his sight.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he was about to go back to the cottage until he saw a man hiding behind the bush nearby.

“Come out! Show yourself!”

The man obediently showed himself; it was Francis Lovell.

“Dear God Francis! What are you doing here?” Richard rebuked, tried to hide his embarrassment.

“I’ve been looking for you! It’s the Duke of Clarence…and the Beauchamp estate and the Scottish boarder. The King needs you, now!” Then he looked at Richard up and down. “You…you like fresh up before seeing the King?”

Richard gave him a death glare while Francis tried hard not to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Anne came back to the cottage only found Gareth, licking and eating the food on the meal table; Septem was nowhere to be seen. Initially, Anne didn’t worry because she assumed that Septem had probably wondered off somewhere but will be back eventually. Thinking positively, Anne wondered if Septem would return with a sack of gold or good news of getting a larger manor so they can leave this cottage.

The sun went down but no sign of Septem.

Anne went to bed alone.

Thank goodness Gareth was there to keep her company.

The next morning, Septem hadn’t returned. Anne began to worry. Before leaving the cottage, she left food on the table as usual.

“Don’t eat it all!” She told Gareth. _Leave some for Septem._

Later on, she came home. Again it was only Gareth greeting her.

Now Anne began became afraid and sad.

Where did he go?

The frightening past—where her mother Lady Anne Beauchamp had left her without a notice in Burgundy—came back to haunt her. How could Septem just disappear like that? Agitated, she rushed out of the cottage to search for him. Shouting his name, Anne refused to go home until it became very dark. Defeated, she went back to the cottage in tears and confusion.

The next day Septem still hadn’t returned.

Anne could not eat or sleep; she felt lost.

On her way to the sanctuary, she encountered an old farmer with a child.

“Ah, were you looking for someone?” The old farmer asked. Obviously, he had heard her shouting for Septem.

“My husband,” Anne replied, tears rolling down from her eyes. “I can’t find him. He…he…just disappeared…”

“Nonsense!” The old farmer laughed. “No one can simply disappear! Either one is alive or dead.”

That certainly did not help Anne feel any better.

“Was your husband wearing a dark gray doublet? He has dark hair?” The child asked.

Anne nodded. “Yes. That’s him!”

“I saw him!” The child told her. “I saw him! He went away with soldiers! Men with swords!”

Anne was stunned upon hearing that.

Left with soldiers… men with swords…

Dear God! He was taken by the King’s men! Or is it George’s…or the Woodville’s?

***

The gate of Windsor Castle was closed and heavily guarded. The guards would only open the gates for the King’s men and messengers. When Anne came, a man on the horse rode in. Taking this opportunity, Anne sprung towards the gate. But it was late and the gate was closed before her eyes.

“Let me in!” Anne shouted. “I need to see the King!”

The King had married her to Septem.

Septem was only a beggar who wonders on the street of London.

He had done nothing wrong.

How could he have offended the King? Or anyone in Court?

Watching a young woman in a plain woolen dress banging her fist against the gate, the guards were bewildered at first but then chose to ignore her.

“I want to see my husband!” Anne continued to scream. “You can’t take him away from me! We are married with the King’s blessing!”

She continued to bang against the gate until she ran out of strength. She ended up sitting on the ground before the gate.

She stayed that way until the sun was about to set.

***

The next morning, the guards found Anne appeared before the gate again. She was pale, thin; her eyes were red; and her hair was a mess.

“I need to see the King!” She said to the guards. “I need to see the King! I need him to release my husband! Please…just pass on the words! All I want is to be with my husband again! Please…”

She sank onto her knees.

The guards ignored her even though they were slightly amused.

Where did this mad woman come from?

***

The day after, which was the third day she came to the Windsor Castle gate, Anne stood numbly before the guards who were silent and cold as stones. She said nothing to them because she knew it'd be useless. She decided to sit on the ground and wait for the King to show.

She sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No sign of the King.

Finally the gate was opened.

A man on the horse rode out.

"Wait..." Anne climbed back onto her feet. "Wait..."

She tried to go after the horseman but he disappeared so quickly that she ended up standing in the dust while the gate was shut behind her.

Anne had no other choice but to saunter back to the cottage.

***

She went back to the cottage but only found herself evicted. Since she had spent her days demanding to see the King at the castle's gate, she was behind her work at the sanctuary. Based on their agreement, she was given a shelter for performing chores and duties for the church. Because she failed to do that, she was thrown out.

Like a lost soul, Anne wondered around.

Gareth followed behind but Anne could've cared less.

Now she truly had nothing.

No father, no mother, no sister...

No husband...

No home...

No money or any source of income...

Slowly, she began to laugh to herself. Maybe she was sinking into madness.

Meanwhile, a man in a black cloak was watching her from behind.

***

She continued to saunter around until she came to a crowd. They were gathering together to watch an execution - hanging the criminals. The man in black cloak spotted Anne and went to the executioner. Paying him a few gold coins, he whispered something in his ear.

A favor.

The executioner nodded.

He went to the guards and spoke something to them. The guards in turn dragged one of the criminals - a hunchbacked man with a simple mind - and wiped some dusts on his face to make his features unrecognizable. When execution began, that hunchback was standing in the middle the scaffold and the guards shoved him forward.

Anne recognized him instantly.

"Wait!" She pushed through the crowd. "Wait! That is...that is my husband!"

Before she could get close to the scaffold, the guards blocked her way.

Anne went mad completely. She kicked and bit the guards and shouted for her husband's name and for his mercy.

"He's only a hunchback! He committed no crime! He is my husband!" Anne fought the guards with every once of her strength. "Let me be! You can't do this to me! I am the Kingmaker's daughter!"

After saying that, the head of the guards grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

Anne hit her head against the scaffold.

Blood...

She laid on the ground and her eyes remained open. The shadows of the hanged danced on her body.

No one cared for her.

When he found her, only her dog Gareth was by her side.

"Dickon!" Someone called behind him. "Dickon!"

***

"Dickon!" King Edward repeated, and became impatient. "You agree to surrender the position of Lord Chamberlain to Clarence?"

Rubbing his eyes, Richard looked around him. He was in the the King's study with his brother George.

"Ah, in the midst of our discussion with the King, he chose to sleep," George snarled.

Richard was in a moment of panic. All he wanted to go was to leave and go find Anne.

"For the office of Lord Chamberlain," the King began.

"He can have it," Richard replied quickly. "And the Warwick castle. But Middleham Castle will remain as mine."

King Edward looked at George and then back at Richard. "Anything else?"

"I need to go!"

He bolted out of the castle. On a horse, he rode to the cottage.

There he found it empty.

Anne was gone, for real.


	12. Chapter 12

Kneeling on the hard ground, Anne was in the middle of her prayer.

She was praying for herself, and for her husband.

She was confused and saddened.

What had she done wrong? What sins had she committed? Why must God punish her as thus?

Hadn’t she lost enough?

Her husband was nowhere in sight. He may be poor and deformed, but she had developed acceptance and liking of him. But now she didn’t know where he went.

The priest of the Church of St. Martin le Grand kindly offered her a place to stay in the sanctuary after hearing that her husband had disappeared since it’d be safer for her. During the day, she continued her daily chores and duties; in the evening, she spent time praying. At one point, she had considered taking the veil, but the priest talked her out of it and urged her not to lose hope.

From time to time, she went back to the cottage to see if he had returned.

But the cottage was empty.

On her way back to the sanctuary, she encountered two farmers who told her that they spotted two men walked away from the cottage a few days ago, around the time when Septem disappeared. One of the men was dressed richly and the other was not. They were not close enough to describe exactly what they look like, so they could not confirm if one of them was a hunchback. Then, they said, that they saw soldiers and horses.

Anne could not be more confused.

Then fear came to her.

Soldiers…fine dressed men…coming to the cottage…

Could it be…that Septem was taken away by the King’s men?

She had expressed her concern to the priest, who dismissed it. How could a deformed man with no money offend the King or the law in anyway? The priest had been helpful, asking the people who came to the church to pray and offer alms. Had they seen a hunchbacked man with dark hair? They all said no.

But Anne was convinced that the King or someone close to him had something to do with this.

“I want to see the King,” Anne told the priest one day.

“Don’t be silly, my child,” the priest shook his head, wondering if Anne had lost her mind. “The King is too far away to reach.”

“But he is the only one who can help me,” Anne insisted. “He was the one who married us, and gave us our blessing.”

The priest laughed gently. “The King had offered alms, charity, and kindness for many. He may not even remember.”

“The King is my only hope,” Anne said. She debated if she should reveal her true identity to the priest.

“My child, if you insist,” the priest said, shaking her head. “But I do have one suggestion: maybe you should seek the Duke of Gloucester?”

“The Duke of Gloucester?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

“The Duke is a righteous man,” the priest told her. “He is more than willing to provide justice for the ones in need.”

Anne bit her lips and retreated to the chamber the priest offered her.

How could she reach out to the suitor she once rejected so cruelly and unkindly?

***

_To his Grace the Duke of Gloucester_

_I beseech you…_

Anne tore up the parchment and started a new one while wiping her tears.

_To his Grace the Duke of Gloucester,_

_I beseech your forgiveness…_

She tore it up again.

As hard as she tried, she could not continue the petition.

***

Meanwhile, in Windsor Castle, Richard could not be more agitated. He had searched all over London but could not find Anne anywhere. He could not forget that nightmare he had—Anne being lost…being evicted…being set up and murdered by George’s men or Woodville’s…

A valet came and informed him that his Lady Mother Duchess of York like to see him.

He went to Duchess Cecily’s chamber and found his mother sitting in the high seat while his brother King Edward and George of Clarence stood before her like boys who misbehaved.

“Ah, here you are,” Duchess Cecily greeted him coolly. “Can you tell me what this is all about?”

She handed Richard a letter.

“The priest from the Church of St. Martin le Grand has written to me,” Duchess Cecily said as Richard read the letter. “Telling me that a poor young woman had lost her husband, who is a hunchback. She has nowhere to go and she has no one. And her hunchback, penniless husband is possibly taken by the King.”

She stopped there and waited for her sons to respond.

None of them said a word—King Edward kept his eyes on the ground; George looked at the King and then Richard as if he was absolutely clueless; and Richard remained focus on the letter.

_The poor woman could hardly eat. She wept every night._

Suddenly, Duchess Cecily furiously smashed her fist against her chair. Her anger startled her three sons.

“Where is Anne?” She inquired.

King Edward and George looked at Richard, who was out of words.

“You don’t even know where your wife is at the moment?” Cecily continued.

George was astonished; and then quickly understood. “So it was you?” He asked Richard, referring to the incident at the Yuletide fest.

“This is outrageous!” Cecily rebuked. “All three of you—tormenting a poor girl!”

“I have nothing to do with this!” George said quickly. “I am shocked as well!”

“Looking at the description of her _husband_ ,” Cecily said. “Dark hair and hunchback named Septem. I know it is _you_! How dare you? You are sleeping in a castle while your wife is subjected to hard work in the sanctuary!”

“This is outrageous!” George added. “I cannot believe my ears Dickon! Even I don’t have the heart—“

“You stay out of this!” Richard said evenly. “This is between my wife and I.”

“Lady Mother,” King Edward intervened. “Lady Anne Neville had insulted Dickon and humiliated him before the Court. I, as King and Dickon’s brother, decided to teach her a lesson. We only planned to put on this charade for a few days and then reveal the truth to her.”

“If you still consider her as your wife then you go fetch her and get her out of there!” Cecily insisted, ignoring King Edward. “Anne may have her wrongs, but yours are even worse.” She became even angrier seeing Richard remained at his pot. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

Richard ran out of Cecily’s chamber.

***

In was raining hard outside.

Anne was in the scrubbing the church’s hard ground when she heard running footsteps.

She stopped and rose to her feet.

Before her stood a young man in dark blue doublet with a dark cloak over his shoulders. The priest, at his advanced age, finally caught up to him. Catching his breath, he introduced, “His Grace the Duke of Gloucester.”

He looked at Richard and then retreated, leaving them alone.

Anne was glued to her spot. She didn’t know what to say to him to begin with.

Her legs began to shake as she slowly sank down to her knees.

She was no long Lady Anne Neville of Warwick; but only Mistress Anne, wife of a beggar named Septem.

“Your Grace,” her voice barely came out as she stared at his feet. “I…I…”

He sprung to her and pulled her up to meet her in the eyes. “Anne,” he began with hesitation; he didn’t know what to say exactly either. “Let’s go home.”

“No!” Anne shook her head and pulled away. “I am married now.” She showed him her ring. “And I belong to him. My husband, I believe—“

“Your husband is here!” Richard said, taking her hands. “He is _right_ here.”

“Where?” Anne asked eagerly, completely misunderstood him.

“You are married to me!” Richard said. “It was me all along!”

“No!” Anne said insistently. “The man I’m married to, his name is Septem—“

Before she could finish, Anne suddenly realized.

Septem…

Latin word _septem_ …

Number seven…

Richard of Gloucester, the _seventh_ son of Richard Duke of York and his Duchess Cecily Neville…

And all this time…

No wonder at night he made love to her from behind!

No wonder he threw the blankets over her head when they woke up in the morning!

It was him all along!

Sick joke of the York brothers…

“Anne,” Richard began to worry as Anne stared at him without emotion.

Before he could take her hand again, Anne jerked away and bolted.

She ran so fast that Richard could barely catch up.

By the time he ran out of the sanctuary, Anne was nowhere in sight. Only a slipper was left on the sanctuary’s doorsteps.

It rained harder; there were thunder and lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to laugh when George called Richard "cruel for subjecting Anne to hard labor" for it's commonly portrayed in Ricardian fictions that Geroge was the one who forced Anne into hard work in the kitchen.
> 
> The scene in the end is a huge wave to Cinderella (Anne lost a slipper).


	13. Chapter 13

Anne ran aimlessly down the streets of London in the heavy rain. The sky was dark. Lightning flashed and thunder was loud than ever. Anne was tired and out of breath. Only now she realized that she only had one shoe on; the bared left foot was wet and hurt. Limping, Anne found herself back to the moment where it all started—her father killed, her sister returned to the York side, her mother took a ship and left without her, her Lancastrian husband abandoned her bed…

It was raining when they were on a ship to Burgundy, where Isabel gave birth to a stillborn child…

It was raining when she left with Margaret of Anjou and Edouard of Lancaster after her mother took sanctuary herself…

It was raining when she received the news of her father’s death…

Now it was raining again.

She was played in a sick game of charade. She had actually believed that she finally found happiness and peace, but it was all a lie.

The water streamed down on her face, she wasn’t even sure if it was raindrop or tears.

She continued stumbling down the street until she fell onto the ground.

Her vision began to blur, and everything started to fade away.

And then horses. The sound of horses…

***

When she came to, she was in a four poster bed. Her head was heavy, and her right arm and left foot hurt. She was in a soft nightgown. As she tried to move her foot, she winced in pain. She tried to move her hand, but found it tightly held by another.

Her vision was still blurry.

“Anne,” the person holding her hand murmured her name.

Although she didn’t have a clear vision, Anne knew who he is. She looked away. There were words, _unkind_ words, she wanted to say to him, but she hardly had any strength.

The maids helped her sit up and soups were brought in. Anne ate very little as Richard touched her forehead to feel the temperature. Her fever went down.

After she ate, the maids retreated and doctors came. They approached to the bed and lifted up the cover to treat her foot. Anne cringed in fear, but Richard took her hand and whispered words of comfort. They changed her bandage and cleaned the wounds. Anne squeezed Richard’s hand against the burning pain.

“Your Grace, you are very fortunate,” the doctor informed them as he bandaged Anne’s foot. “No infection.”

Being addressed as “Your Grace” reminded Anne of her marriage to Richard.

There was never Septem the Hunchback.

It was Richard of Gloucester all along.

Releasing her hand, Richard informed the doctor, “Her fever went down. You don’t need to bleed her again.” He touched her arm while saying that, and Anne understood why her arm hurt.

After the doctor left, Richard and Anne were alone.

Before he could touch her forehead again, Anne abruptly turned away and buried her face into the pillows.

Richard said nothing and let her be.

He stayed by her side until she was asleep again.

***

As Anne was recovering in bed, her mind became clear. She still refused to speak to Richard, even though he stayed by her side whenever he could. Despite no one told her, Anne knew what really happened, from the beginning to the end. The King, the Yuletide, Septem the Hunchback, the mad horseman who ran over Jack…At times, she actually laughed to herself on how ridiculous it was. Other time, anger came over her and she smacked her fists against the pillows. Then she remembered how she had rejected Richard before the Court.

What were her exact words again?

Oh yes,  _his shoulders are uneven and thus she cannot conduct her marital duties_.

She had been forced to marry Edouard for the sake of her late father’s political alliance and thus she did not want to be forced into another marriage for the advantage of men, who only cared for themselves.

But she, too, humiliated Richard, who could’ve meant well.

And he had his revenge.

He married her; subjected her to hard labor; and had her humiliated.

He was indeed her father’s pupil.

He let nothing get by.

***

After she was fully recovered and was able leave the bed, Anne asked for a litter and horses. In a green dress trimmed with furs, she went to the cottage where she spent the night with Septem/Richard. It was empty, but the bowls they used to eat were still on the meal table; the sheet and blankets were still on the bed.

“Leave me,” Anne said softly but determinedly to her ladies. “I wish to be alone.”

Now in a beautiful dress with her hair washed, scented, and braided, Anne wondered how she even came to term with this kind of life.

But it was here she did find happiness. Life as a lowly commoner was hard but at least it was peaceful. The food she ate was honestly earned. She came home to her husband and her dog, Gareth.

Then, on the wall, she saw a shadow of a hunchbacked man. Anne gasped and turned around. Before her came Richard, with a huge sack on his back.

“They told me that you are coming here,” he said and put the sack down. From the sack, he took out food and fruits and set them on the meal table.

“For a moment,” Anne spoke, looking away. “I thought my happiness was real, and that Septem was real. But no, it’s only you.”

“It is true,” Richard said as he went to her. “It was me all along.”

Anne stared at him for a while, and then a mix of anger and frustration came to her. Her lips quivered; and she raised her fists and began to hit him. Richard didn’t care and allowed her to hit him until she was exhausted. She then began to sob; he pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest.

“Shh, let’s all in the past now,” he whispered as he stroked her hair. After she stopped sobbing, he said to her, “Anne, you remember back in Middleham, you were a kind and a happy child. I can never forget that day you took care my wounds after I was injured during my training. When I was told that you were marrying Lancaster, I could not be more disappointed. After the war is over, I thought I was given another chance to be with you again. But you changed. You avoided me; snubbed Francis; you even became disrespectful to my lady mother. These words you used to reject me…I could not even believe my ears. They were hurtful, but coming from you…”

“I’m sorry,” Anne wept. “But then—“

“I came back from Scottish border, and the first thing I asked my brother the King is your well-being. He told me what you have said before the Court, and urged me to consider another marriage negotiation. But I can’t.”

“So you dressed up as a hunchback to punish me.”

“I did,” Richard admitted. “I wanted you to realize that you haven’t lost everything; you still have me.” He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. “By marrying me, you’ll make yourself a royal duchess and sister-in-law to the King. Even if you can’t find happiness, at least it can give you a home and safety. You want what’s rightfully yours, but do you honestly believe that you can achieve it alone? You are still young; the Lancastrians, and George, they all could use you for their advantage. I can understand that you are hurt and angry, but why punishing yourself?”

Anne said nothing.

“I didn’t expect the charade to last this long,” he continued. “I was going to take you back to the castle, but then…”

“Why did you do that?” Anne sniffled. “He was only being nice, and you have to do that.”

She was referring to that incident where a crazy horseman ran over Jack and his potteries.

“I was jealous,” Richard admitted. “But I have compensated his family. That boy does not need to work for rest of his life.”

Anne was silent for a moment. Then she asked, “Do you love me Richard?”

“I do,” Richard replied. “Even if we were dirt poor.”

“Truly?” Anne didn’t seem to buy it. “Do you love me for me, or do you love me for the sake of my fortune?”

She had fallen for Lancaster’s false words of love; and she would not like to make the same mistake again.

“Marrying you can make me a very wealthy man,” Richard said. “But I do love you for you. You made me realize that.”

“How? How did I make you realize that?”

“The day you disappeared,” Richard replied. “I came here to find you, but you weren’t there. I nearly went mad. I searched all over London, but you were at the sanctuary the whole time.”

Anne snorted. “And you disappeared on me as well. I came back here and you were nowhere to be found. I was so scared. Father offered me a chamber in the sanctuary to be safe.”

“So consider that we’re even?”

Anne looked away, and then said, “I can consider that only if…”


	14. Chapter 14

It was in the evening that the priest of the Church of St. Martin Le Grand received two visitors. It was a couple; the man was in blue doublet with a sword buckled on his belt; and the lady was in a beautiful green dressed trimmed with white furs.

“Father,” the lady approached him. “We like you to marry us.”

Only after she came closer did the priest recognize her. He could not believe his eyes.

Why, she was that maiden who performed chores and duties in the sanctuary for food and shelter!

The man with her handed him a few gold coins; he looked familiar as well.

“And this,” the lady removed her necklace and handed to him. “Thank you, Father, for everything.”

The priest was stunned.

Why…they were indeed that couple! But when they first came to the sanctuary, he was a hunchback and she was dirty and poor! Now, they looked like a lord and a lady.

The priest rubbed his temple. Strange things do happen every day! For the best, he decided not to look into the matter any further and to give them what they asked for.

***

At the altar, the couple knelt before the priest and exchanged rings and vows.

It was a quiet and simple ceremony.

No pomp.

No family member present.

It was just the two of them.

They married as Richard Plantagenet and Anne Neville.

In their marital vows, they promised to love, to cherish, and _to be honest_ to each other from sick to health and rich to poor.

The vow was sealed with a kiss.

***

They returned to the cottage to spend their wedding night; their _real_ wedding night.

Unlike her first wedding, there would not be any drunken guest or witness to pressurize her to consummate the marriage. The lamp was lightened and the cottage was bright with light. Standing before Richard, for the first time, Anne saw him as her true husband. She cupped his face as he kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet and fulfilling. Her hands slipped down to his chest and began to unbutton his doublet. She reached into his doublet and parted his shirt. There, she found a silver cross he wore on his neck.

So that was what she felt against her shoulders on the first night they made love.

After they parted for air, she rubbed that silver cross and then recognized it.

It was a gift from her father Earl of Warwick six years ago on his birthday back in Middleham. Anne was the one who presented it to him.

And he wore it to his day.

Touched, Anne brought the cross to her lips.

Before she could unbuckle his belt, Richard stopped her.

Instead, he undressed himself. After removing his doublet and shirt, he turned around to show her his back.

She saw his back, and spine.

“Now you know the secret behind my uneven shoulders,” he said to her gently.

She came closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hand went to his. Burying her face against his back, Anne whispered, “Richard…you are mine, even if you were a hunchback.”

Rubbing the wedding ring on her finger, Richard released her arms around him and turned to face her. He picked up her braid and untied her ribbon. His hand went to her back and unlaced her dress. Slowly, he pulled the dress off her body and left it pooled by her feet. Anne was about to slip her shift off, but he stopped her.

“Wait,” he muttered.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. While caressing her shoulders with his lips, he peeled her shift off to expose her skin inch by inch. With her shift by her waist, Anne stroked his tight muscles as he covered her nipples with soft kisses. With him in her arms, Anne didn’t just want to feel him; she wanted to _have_ him.

“Richard…” She began to adjust her position.

“What is it?” He raised his head from her breasts.

She pushed him down on his back and rolled on top of him. She covered every inch of his torso with kisses. When she reached to his stomach, she unlaced his breeches and pulled them down. She sat on his crotch and began to ride him.

In this position, they could have a clear view of each other.

No more hiding.

No more charade.

They joined hand as they reached climax.

***

Resting in his arms, Anne laid her head against his chest, where his heart was. She placed a kiss on the spot where his silver cross lied.

“Richard?”

“Hmm?”

“My foot, it still hurt,” Anne murmured. “Can you take a look?”

She shifted to lie on her back. Richard realized that her shift was still pooled by her waist.

“You don’t need this.” He raised her hips and pulled it off her altogether, leaving her completely bare.

With her arms over her head, Anne bent her legs as Richard examined her left foot. “It’s fine.”

After he put her foot down, he turned and saw her whole naked body; he was besotted.

“My legs hurt too,” Anne muttered. “Can you do something?”

She closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of him stroking her legs and caressing them with his tongue.

“And here,” she pointed to her stomach. “It hurts; and I can’t eat well if you don’t help.”

Anne bent her back as his warm hand rubbed her stomach.

“And here,” she pointed to her breasts.

He lied down on the sideway, holding her from behind, and began to massage her breasts. Anne let out a moan.

“Richard?”

“Yes?”

“We will together,” she muttered. “And never be parted again, right?”

He paused for a second. “Anne, you are married to the Duke of Gloucester and Lord of the North. I have my duties, and I will be on the road. During these days, we will be apart. But,” he reached behind his neck for his silver cross and then placed it on Anne. “A part of me will always stay with you.”

Hearing that, Anne shifted and brushed her lips against his knuckles. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the head. “Go to sleep.”

After a short moment of silence, Anne spoke again. “Richard?”

“Yes?”

Anne mumbled something in his ear.

“Wait, say that again?”

But Anne was already asleep in his arms.

Her face was peaceful, and happy.

He put the light out and adjusted the cover.

Softly, he hummed a tune.

 _Sweet noble heart, pretty lady,_  
I am wounded by love  
so that I am sad and pensive  
and have no joy or mirth  
for to you, my sweet companion  
I have thus given my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Richard hummed to Anne is the exact same song he sang at the Yuletide Fest where he and Anne were "forced" to marry.
> 
> FYI - this is not the last chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

When Anne woke up in the morning, she found herself alone; rubbing her eyes and reaching out next to her, but only found it empty. Surprised and now fully awake, she sat up and looked around.

Richard was gone.

Quickly, she threw on her shift and her gown (and clumsily laced it on her own) and ran out of the cottage.

And Richard was there, in his cloak, preparing the horses.

Anne couldn’t be more relieved to see him.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Richard was a little taken aback by her actions. Stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead, he muttered, “You are up already, and don’t want to sleep more?”

“I thought you were gone,” Anne said, resting her head against his shoulder.

“No,” Richard replied, rubbing the silver cross around her neck. “I will never leave you behind. You are a part of me as I am a part of you.”

Releasing his cloak and draping in on her shoulders, he took her hand and looked at that cottage again. “Say goodbye.”

Anne looked at the cottage, and whispered, “Goodbye.”

Goodbye to the past; and hello to the new beginning.

Richard assisted her onto one horse and mounted the other one.

The pair rode back to the Windsor Castle; there Anne saw coffers and luggage were loaded in the court yard.

“We’re going home,” Richard told her. “Home, to Middleham.”

Anne was relieved to hear that. Nothing would make her happier than leaving London.

“Wait!” Anne cried, suddenly remembered something. “Gareth!”

“Don’t you worry,” Richard assured her and blew a whistle.

A black dog ran out; and it was Gareth.

“Come, Anne,” Richard said to her. “Let’s go home.”

Yes, home to Middleham.

With her husband Richard and her dog Gareth.

***

_Yuletide, Middleham Castle, 1472_

After a whole day of celebration, Richard and Anne retired to their bedchamber. Though not Queen, Anne was the first lady in the North and Duchess of Gloucester. Hosting fests, providing charities for the poor, and feeding the hungers were her duties. Her experience from as kitchen maid had helped her further sympathize with the misfortunes like the poor and orphans. Her acts of mercy were not just stemmed from her sense of duty; but also genuinely from her heart. And thus, she was very well-loved in the North.

Her ladies were dismissed and it was Richard who acted as her handmaiden. He unlaced her dress with his very experienced fingers and carefully pulled the gown off her. In her white shift, Anne placed her hands on her belly. She was expecting a child six months along.

Richard had her settled in bed and went to add more woods into the hearth. He then joined her in bed, rubbing her back. Though both knew that it was against the rules and protocols to share a bed while she was with child, they continued to spend the night together. Nothing made Richard happier than seeing Anne’s belly grow as months went by. Every night, he measured her belly with his hands. Calling their unborn child “our boy”, he pressed his hand against her belly to feel the kicking.

Feeling his lips caressing her arms and shoulders, Anne knew what’s about to come. Before she could object, he sealed her mouth with a kiss.

A moment later, both were naked under the cover.

Rubbing her belly, Anne was surprised that Richard still craved for her despite her body’s changes, especially the stretch marks. Unlike before, she wasn’t comfortable sleeping without her shift on.

“Richard?” She whispered.

“What is it?”

“Can you…can you go get my shift? I believe it’s on the ground.”

Getting out of the bed, he went to pick up her shift, which fell onto the ground while they made love. Anne watched as Richard came to her naked; it was also part of the reason why she asked him to get her shift. He helped her putting her shift on and settled in bed next to her.

“About my mother,” Anne spoke gently. “I thank you and I am willing to have her stay with us.”

She was referring to the royal pardon and release of her mother, Lady Anne Beauchamp, Countess of Warwick. After seeking sanctuary, the Countess remained there in the Abby as if she was imprisoned. She had written to Anne and Isabel for her cause. Initially, Anne broke down after seeing her mother’s letter. She had yet forgiven the Countess for abandoning her during the war. That letter didn’t just give her emotional problem. The following morning she was plagued with sickness. Seeing her thus, her nanny Evelyn correctly guessed her condition.

As time went by, however, Anne became softened. Finally, she agreed to have her mother stay with them in Middleham. Yet, she couldn’t forgive her.

“I still can’t understand why she did that,” Anne continued while pressing her hand against her belly. “I am to be a mother, and I can’t even imagine ever abandoning my child.”

“Anne,” Richard said, stroking her arm. “When my Lord Father was killed in the battle, my lady mother sent me away to Burgundy. At the time, it was hard for me as well. I have lost a brother and my lord father and then separated from my lady mother. On the ship, it was intense. The waves and the winds were strong. The ship was heading towards a rock. The captain had the ship turned and we avoided the rock, but ended up lost in the sea for three days. George and I were plagued from hunger, thirst, and seasickness. Finally, we landed. The captain told me that when disasters approach, you have to do what you can to save yourself; it is every man’s instinct to live. What’s left is what we have to live with. You and I, we both have made choices that we regret for the sake of survival.”

Anne quietly remembered when she rejected Richard’s marriage proposal and humiliated him before the King and the Court, citing his uneven shoulders as the reason.

All because she didn’t want to be used, hurt and abandoned again.

What she had suffered from Lancastrian marriage was worse than death.

Then she recalled how Richard disguised himself as a hunchback beggar…

“Richard, why did you do it?” She asked. “I can understand that I’ve hurt you, but did you really have to put me through all that?”

“Because I was afraid,” Richard replied. “Afraid of losing you. That happy girl who took care of my wounds…she is very precious to me. She was lost somewhere, perhaps forever. I have to find her, because she is my light and conscience.” That one incident where Anne cared for Richard’s wounds obviously had a special place in Richard’s heart, even though Anne could barely remember it.

They both had hurt each other. They both had acted upon their emotions rather than reasons.

But they were now both thankful that it was behind them.

And they still had each other.

The Countess had made her choice. Like the captain on a ship that was about to hit a rock, she too must’ve done what was right to her at the moment.

She knew her mother loves her, because she would love her child.

Lancaster, Margaret of Anjou, George’s betrayal, Tewkesbury, exile in France…those were in the past.

She was now here at home in Middleham.

Her husband Richard was sleeping next to her, with his heart beating behind hers. Her child—their child, he or she—was in her belly and his or her heart beating beneath hers.

Soon, her mother would be here.

By then, she would have her husband, her child, her mother, her nanny Evelyn.

And her dog Gareth.

Anne could not help but smiled. It was a smile of happiness—something she had lost for some time.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "King Thrushbeard" is one of my favorite fairy tales. I'd call it the Grimm's version of "Taming of the Shrew".
> 
> The elements from "King Thrushbeard" are:
> 
> Lady Anne rejected Richard's marriage proposal cruelly and pointed out his "uneven shoulders" as the reason since "she cannot conduct her marital duties because of it". In the original fairy tale, the proud Princess rejected her suitor (a young King) for his thick beard and cruelly dubbed him King Thrushbeard.
> 
> The King disguised as a young clean-shaven minstrel after overhearing the Princess' father vowed to marry the Princess off to the first man who came to the palace. The Princess was forced to marry the minstrel who initially refused her for incapable of any practical work. In this fic, King Edward IV promised his brother Richard that he'd make this marriage happen. The two brothers work together and Richard disguised himself as a hunchback beggar. His disguise is based on Shakespeare's version of Richard III - hunchback with a withered arm.
> 
> Like the proud Princess, Lady Anne was subjected to hard work to earn a living. Her softer side was eventually surfaced. While the Princess worked in the palace as kitchen maid, Lady Anne worked for the sanctuary, the Church of St. Martin le Grand where historically (or per urban legend) Lady Anne Neville stayed after escaping from George of Clarence's household. 
> 
> In the original fairy tale, it was the proud Princess who was selling the pottery and the King Thrushbeard was the one who broke her pottery to humble her spirit. In the fic, Jack, a non-canon character, was selling the pottery and Richard purposely broke his pottery and injured him on a horse due to his jealousy.
> 
> Richard made his reveal in the sanctuary and Anne ran away in response. She lost a shoe - a reference to the fairy tale Cinderella. In the original fairy tale, the King Thrushbeard made his reveal in the palace before the eyes of many. The Princess tried to run away but the King Thrushbeard stopped her.
> 
> While King Thrushbeard's motivation was to teach the Princess compassion and punish her for her arrogance (which is supposedly rightfully deserved), Richard's reason behind his action is more ambiguous.
> 
> I hope you like this fic. 
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.
> 
> I don't know if you are familiar with this fairy tale, but this is my favorite.


End file.
